


Henry Is No Good, Part 2

by Nadnerb



Category: The Prince of Tides (1991)
Genre: Abusive Father, Canonical Character Death, Dislike of father, Gen, bad memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:03:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5116565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadnerb/pseuds/Nadnerb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Savannah Wingo endures horrifying memories of her father Henry and she refuses to think of him as a good person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Henry Is No Good, Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the film.

Savannah attends her appointment with Lowenstein and she begins to recite all the appalling memories caused by her father. 

*Lowenstein: So lets sort through the bad memories. 

Savannah: Alright The session begins- *

Henry: Savannah get your ass over here. *

Luke: Leave her alone. *

Henry: Shut your mouth. 

*Savannah: Yes Daddy 

*Henry: Why the fuck haven't I gotten any dinner. *

Savannah: I thought mom would make it. 

*Henry: Will haven't you noticed that she isn't here. Huh. 

*Savannah: Will I.... 

*Henry: Will I what, why the fuck don't I have any dinner

Luke then tosses a can of soup at Henry- *

Luke: Here's your dinner you son of a bitch and it shouldn't be hard to make. Flash forward to session with Lowenstein- 

*Savannah: He would easily get pissed off if he does didn't get any dinner and he would always want a beer to top it off.

Flashback to childhood- *

Henry: Lila I don't see any fucken beer in the fridge. *

Lila: I'll go to the store. 

*Henry: Sure you will and I wonder how long that will take. *

Luke: Why don't you just fucken moonshine and hopefully that shit will kill you. 

Back to the session- *

Lowenstein: So how bad was his drinking problem. *

Savannah: Very bad. If he had no beer he would go crazy.

Back to the previous flashback- *

Henry: You know what I have a better idea. (As he holds a baseball bat) *

Tom: What's that. 

*Henry: I'll fuck all of you up. 

Henry then begins his rampage as he slams every available object in the kitchen from the table and the dishes on the kitchen counter and damaging everything in sight. Luke then grabs his own bat and slams Henry in the back as he then falls down on the kitchen floor. 

*Luke: Pack your bags and get the fuck out. 

Back to the session- 

Savannah: It was like that every day. I always hoped that he would disappear. UNTIL NEXT SESSION...


End file.
